


Trot Trot

by lovelesswonder



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Winnie the Pooh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelesswonder/pseuds/lovelesswonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Stiles ate Derek's not-that-secret berries, Derek refused to play with Stiles. Determined to get his forgiveness, Stiles goes off on a journey to find the awesomest snacks for Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trot Trot

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Fanart] Trot trot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/878741) by [mizore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizore/pseuds/mizore). 



“Are those blackberries?” Stiles perked up, nose twitching. 

“Stiles?” Scott watched as the small fox darted around. The small grey wolf pouted when he realized his friend wasn’t paying attention to his poems about Allison anymore. “I’ll just go find Allison now.” Scott beamed before dashing off, forgetting that Allison belonged to a family of hunting dogs. 

“Bye Scott!” Stiles waved as his friend left, still searching for blackberries. Blackberries were Stiles’ favorite food. Unfortunately, he didn’t get to eat them as much because his dad always brought home quail and other meaty substances. Pushing some bushes away, Stiles lit up when he saw a poorly concealed hole filled with blackberries. “Yay!” Sitting down, Stiles proceeded to shove all of them in his mouth. A few seconds later, he heard some pawsteps (?).

“Stiles? Stiles, where are you?” Stiles beamed when he heard Derek’s voice. 

“Derek!” Stiles called as he wiggled his way out from under the bushes. 

“Stiles, there you are. Do you want to play- Did you eat my berries?” Derek cried out, his eyes trained on the purplish stains on Stiles’ fur. 

“They’re yours? I didn’t know. They were very good.” Stiles’ ears twitched happily. A small frown was forming of the black wolf’s face. “Derek?”

“They were my secret berries! And you ate them all!” 

“Well…they weren’t very secret. And I left like...three.” Stiles pouted at Derek. “I’m sorry, Derek. We can go play tag?” Stiles offered, knowing that tag was Derek’s favorite game. The wolf loved the games where he could show Stiles how he was stronger and faster than Stiles.

“No! You ate my berries!” Derek fumed before sprinting away.

“I didn’t mean to! And if you were going to hide them, at least hide them in a better place!” Stiles called after him. When Derek didn’t return, Stiles’ ears drooped. “He’ll come back tomorrow.” Stiles decided as he turned. “But who’ll play with me now?” Shrugging, Stiles trotted off to find Scott.

 

“Dad. Dad. Dad.” Stiles’ tail swished around agitatedly. The bigger fox let out a sigh and dropped its head down into its paws. “Dad. Daaaaad.” Stiles whined, reaching out to prod his father with a paw.

“Why don’t you go play?” Stiles’ dad moaned as he tried to block Stiles’ paw. “Go find Derek.” 

“Derek’s been avoiding me. I can’t find him.” Stiles replied petulantly.

“Go find Scott then.”

“Scott’s boring. All he wants to do is sneak over and play with Allison.”

“Stiles, if you don’t go now, you’ll be eating fish for a week.” Blanching at the threat, Stiles quickly scurried away, leaving his father to finally get some rest. Pouting as he searched for Scott, Stiles smelt something familiar. As the scent registered with him, Stiles beamed and changed his direction. “Derek!” He yelped as he followed the wolf’s trail. However, instead of meeting Derek, he came face to face with Laura instead. “Laura? Where’s Derek?” Stiles stood on his hind legs in an attempt to look over her broad form.

“Derek’s…busy.” Laura head butted Stiles. In response, Stiles fell back on his legs and his ears drooped.

“Is he still mad?” Stiles asked. A grimace came onto Laura’s face, and Stiles tucked his tail between his legs. “I’ll just go find Scott then.” Stiles informed her as he slinked away. When he found the gray wolf frolicking in the meadows, Stiles sat down with a huff.

“Are you okay?” Scott paused and cocked his head.

“Derek is still mad at me.” Stiles whined. “It’s been a week. I apologized for stealing his blackberries already! I miss him.” Stiles quietly admitted.

“Derek’s been moping too.” Scott piped up.

“You’ve seen him?” Stiles perked up.

“Yeah. My mom brought me to their den the other day and Derek just sat in the corner.” Scott explained.

“Why won’t he forgive me?” Stiles paced around.

“You ate his secret blackberries.” A huffy voice spoke from behind them. Stiles turned around to see a blonde fox licking her fur. “Maybe if you got him some more snacks, he’ll forgive you.”

“Do you think that’ll work?” Stiles eyes shined hopefully. Erica bobbed her head, and Stiles pranced away.

“I’MMA GET THE MOST AWESOMEST SNACKS FOR DEREK!” Stiles shrieked as he ran. “Derek’s going to be sooo happy and he’ll forgive me and I have to be sure to get some strawberries as well because Derek likes them too.” Stiles rambled as he tried to find the blackberry field his father told him about. “It was close to the oak tree, right? Or was it the aspen one?” Stiles slowed down as he looked around. “Oak? Or aspen?...Aspen is closer.” He decided as he sniffed the air before dashing off.

 

“It wasn’t the aspen tree.” Stiles whimpered as he pressed himself to a rock in order to dodge the alligator’s snapping jaw. It turns out the swamp-that-he-was-forbidden-to-go-to was near the aspen tree. Closing his eyes, Stiles sent out a telepathic goodbye to Scott, Derek, and his dad.

“Hey! Grab the rope!” A voice called out. Eyes flying open, Stiles quickly grab the dangling rope with his teeth, and he was pulled away from the sharp teeth. Perched on a high rock, Stiles turned to thank his savior.

“Thank you!” He leaned forward and licked the bear’s cheek. 

“You’re welcome.” The honey colored bear giggled. “I saw you there, so I helped you. I have to get back to Christopher Robin now.” The bear smiled and rubbed his tummy. “I would like to have some honey.”

“Honey?” Stiles’ ear pointed up. “What’s that?”

“It’s delicious.” The bear giggled. 

“I would like some! Where do you get it?” Stiles asked, vibrating with excitement. If he never heard of it before, Derek probably hasn’t, so if Stiles brought back some, Derek was sure to forgive him!

“It’s over the river and into the woods.” The bear gestured vaguely.

“But we are in the woods.” Stiles pointed out in confusion.

“No, we’re in the forest. Good luck finding it!” The bear waved before stumbling off.

“Um…okay. I guess I have to find the river first then.” Stiles sighed. He wandered off, ears strained for the sound of rushing water. When he couldn’t hear any, he sat down, dejected. Just then, a butterfly flew over his head. “Pretty!” Stiles cried out as he leapt up. Chasing the butterfly, Stiles didn’t notice the trap until his leg was caught. “OW!” Stiles yelped, tugging his foot away. Instead of freeing him, the action caused the trap to dig into his foot. Whimpering in pain, Stiles laid down. As the sun began moving across the sky, Stiles’ distressed cries got louder.

“Are you okay?” A concerned voice asked him. Glancing up, Stiles saw a red fox blinking at him. When Stiles turned his snout to point at his leg, the other fox gasped. “You poor thing! I’ll help you get out of it.” The fox’s lip curled into a smile as she began pawing at the trap. When it swung open, Stiles dashed out, wincing as each movement cause pain to shoot up his leg. 

“Thank you.” Stiles told her meekly.

“It’s no problem. Now tell me, young one, why are you running around in the woods by yourself?”

“So this is the woods!” Stiles exclaimed. “Oh. I’m looking for awesome snacks so Derek will forgive me for eating his berries. I ran into some alligators and the bear that saved me told me where to find the honey and I was going to get some for Derek.” Stiles explained.

“I don’t think you want to get honey.” The fox chortled. “The bees would surely attack you. Anyways, I’m Marin.” The fox told him. 

“But what do I get Derek then? I’m Stiles.” 

“Maybe you should get him what he likes the most? Unfortunately, you won’t be able to go very far with a leg like that.” Marin told him before she grabbed him by the scruff on his neck. “I’ll take you to my brother.” She told him. She carried him to a small clearing where many other foxes were frolicking around. “Deaton!” She called as she gently placed Stiles down. A fox trotted over to them.

“Oh dear.” He said when he saw Stiles’ leg. “I have some herbs that should help.” He mumbled as he turned away. Marin followed him, and Stiles was left alone. Looking around, Stiles blanched when he saw a gorgeous blonde fox. When he caught her eye, she gracefully stood up and glided over to him.

“Why are you here?” She asked.

“Um. I’m Stiles.” He waved his tail in a greeting. The other fox only stared at him. “Right. I was going to get some awesome snacks for Derek because he got mad at me for eating his blackberries, but I couldn’t remember the way so I ended up with alligators and then this bear saved me and gave me directions to honey, but I couldn’t find the river and I was following this butterfly, and my leg ended up in a trap and now I’m here. And I still don’t know what to get Derek.” Stiles trailed off.

“Why don’t you just get him some berries? There’s a lot in the Berry Land.” The fox informed him. 

“Where is it?” Stiles perked up. 

“Oh, just go straight through there and you’ll reach it.” The fox sighed before walking off.

“Thank you!” Stiles beamed. Deaton and Marin came back at that time, each with a few leaves in their mouths.

“Here.” Deaton chewed and then spat out a green juice that numbed the pain. “Don’t overexert yourself, and you should be-“

“Thank you!” Stiles shouted as he jumped up and ran away. He quickly ran towards the way the fox had showed him, and soon he was surrounded by bushes. Grinning at the different berries, Stiles looked around for something to put them in. When he found a big leaf, Stiles began carefully pulling the berries off and placing them in the leaf. If some blackberries ended up in his stomach instead of the leaf, well, no one had to know. Deeming the leaf filled up, Stiles gripped the base and pulled it in the direction that he thought his home was in, giddy with excitement.

 

“So tired..” Stiles panted as he reached a familiar tree. Sniffing the air, Stiles beamed when he smelled Derek. Leaving the pile of berries near the tree, Stiles dashed off to find Derek. When he got close to their usual meeting place, Stiles popped his head over the bushes to see a brooding Derek. “Derek! I found you!” Stiles grinned. 

“Took you long enough.” Derek growled, but his tail wagged. Seeing Derek’s apparent happiness, Stiles pounced.

“You missed me, right? Right, Derek?” Stiles rubbed his face all over Derek.

“I’m still mad at you.” Derek grumbled, but he allowed Stiles to snuggle close to him. 

“But I brought back some more berries for you.” Stiles pouted. “I had to go through a lot. See?” Stiles held up his wounded leg.

“WHAT HAPPENED?” Derek growled. Sighing, Stiles started to tell Derek about his journey around the woods.

**Author's Note:**

> Um yeah. This was interesting. I added Winnie the Pooh in just cuz. Hope y'all had fun reading this!


End file.
